


You and I will be safe and sound

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [8]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Bellaluna and her loyal boyfriend Jonathan Crane, and how Bellaluna learned to stop holding back her feelings. Takes place when Bellaluna was 19</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I will be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> YES I know that Jonathan is OOC in this, but this is an AU and things change sometimes so don't send angry comments.

"So Mystique, tell me again why we're driving all the way to New Jersey to see an psychologist, are there not psychologist is New York?

 

"Well it's a lot cheaper in New Jersey than back home."

 

"Okay, but why am I tagging along with you?"

 

"Because I wanted someone to be there with me, and you were the only who didn't refuse."

 

Soon they got to the Psychological clinic, it was worn down and it looked as if it was fall apart at any minute.

 

Mystique was disguised as Raven and was wearing a white shirt, black dress pants, and a black overcoat.

 

Bellaluna just had a blue jeans, and a black v neck shirt, she also had some of her hair over her left eye.

 

Soon they were sitting in the waiting room.

 

"So Bella, are you seeing anyone?'

 

"No, I'm way above petty stuff like that. Besides, I don't think father would approve; and the last thing I need is his disapproval."

 

"You gotta learn to be not so concerned with what your father thinks."

 

"Let's change the subject, who is the Doctor you're seeing?"

 

"His name is Dr. Crane, he's the few "Villain Psychologists" in the east coast."

 

"I heard of his, he was once a professor; but was sent to Arkham for unorthodox teaching methods and was actually a well known villains in these parts."

 

"You're not scarred are you, Bellaluna?"

 

"Nah, with most of the villains I either know them personally, or they're too scared to harm me because they know what father would do if they harmed me."

 

Soon Dr. Crane walked up to them, while Bellaluna has heard of him; she never seen what he looked like.

 

When she saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes; he was the most handsome, and gorgeous man she had ever seen.

 

She started blushing, and her pupils dilated, and she couldn't think; her mind was in a blank.

 

"Hello, I'm Mystique."

"Hello Ms. Mystique, and who is this beautiful young lady?"

 

"My name is... is Bell...Bellaluna Lehnsherr."

 

"Well it was wonderful to see you, you can call me Jonathan."

 

"If you wish Dr. Crane."

 

"Okay, until we meet again Ms. Lehnsherr."

 

Bellaluna tried her best to look unfazed, and just gave a small polite smile.

 

She then decided to look for the hotel room, Mystique and her were staying at; since the appointment takes 2 days.

 

As she was walking, she had a small amount of stomach pains; she was also getting a headache.

 

" _What's wrong with me, ever since I met Dr. Crane, I ended up feeling this way. Probably just nothing._ "

 

She soon signed into the room, and lied down on one of the beds.

 

"Even though I'm above petty stuff like this, why do I like him?"

 

After she woke up from a small nap, she decided to walk back to where Dr. Crane and Mystique were .

 

"What would Dr. Crane see in someone like me? I'm just some freak."

 

She then suppressed her emotions and walked in the waiting room.

 

"Hello Raven, Dr. Crane."

 

"Hey Bellaluna, have you found the Hotel we're staying at?"

 

"Yes, I have."

 

"Well have a pleasant evening, Ms Lehnsherr."

 

"You as well Dr. Crane."

 

Bellaluna then turned and left.

 

"I'm so sorry about this, she has trouble opening up with people; because she has been hurt so many time."

 

"That's alright, she's probably isn't interested in me anyway."

 

"Actually I think she does, she just doesn't want to admit it."

 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Mystique."

 

"Okay, good night Dr. Crane."

 

"I know that Bella deep down love Dr. Crane, but how can I get her to open up?"

 

She soon walked into the hotel room, where Bellaluna was lying on her bed.

 

"With Dr. Crane, he seems like a great guy doesn't he?"

 

"Yeah I guess."

 

"Admit it, you like him don't you?"

 

"Okay fine, what's happening to me?"

 

"It's just love, it's perfectly natural."

 

"I thought I could keep myself away from something like this."

 

"I know that you're scarred to open your emotions, but it's not healthy to suppress them."

 

"I don't want to be seen as weak."

 

"Maybe I'll book an appointment for you, get you to open up."

 

"I'm perfectly fine."

 

Bellaluna soon went to sleep for the night.

 

Soon the next morning, Bellaluna walked into Dr. Cranes office for her appointment.

 

"Hello Ms Lehnsherr, may I call you Bellaluna?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Raven said that you have trouble expressing your feelings and opening up to people."

 

"I guess I do, I'm just afraid of being hurt because when I was a baby, my father left my pama and I; and throughout my life, pama would be so busy with the school and the X-Men and also kept being kidnapped, I sorta shutted myself out from others."

 

At this point, Bellaluna was close to tears.

 

"Don't worry, just hold on to me and let it out." Jonathan said.

 

Bellaluna then held on to Jonathan while sobbing her eyes out.

 

"I LOVE YOU JONATHAN, I have ever since I first saw you!"

 

"I love you as well, Bellaluna."

 

"You really do?'

 

"Yes I do, Mystique has went on about you; how you're beautiful, kind since you care about others, loyal to your friends and family, and brave for not being afraid of many of the villains, and also stand for what's right."

 

"I've never had anyone besides family and friends say anything kind to me in sincerity."

 

Bellaluna then blushed again, as she held Jonathan's hand.

 

"This is sort of like the love stories that I've written in the past."

 

Jonathan then kissed Bellaluna on the lips, Bellaluna then returned the kiss and it was like the world was gone and it was just Jonathan and her.

 

"I guess you opened up after all."

 

"I guess I did, Raven and I will be leaving in the morning."

 

"Can I spend one night with you? I just want to be with you more."

 

"Sure."

 

Later that evening, Jonathan and Bellaluna walked back to Jonathan's apartment.

 

They walked to the roof to look at the stars.

 

"They look really beautiful."

 

"Not as beautiful as you."

 

Soon a little tear went down Bellaluna's face.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"As soon as I found love, I would have to be away from that love."

 

"I will miss you, you are like a moon beam that lights up the night."

 

"And you're like a scarecrow, protecting me from the crows of loneliness and dispair."

 

They went to sleep in each other's arms, and Bellaluna has never felt this happy before this exact moment.

 

The next morning, Mystique and Bellaluna were getting ready to head back to New York; when Jonathan stopped by their motel room.

 

"I just wanted to say goodbye, one last time; here I got you this."

 

It was a ncklace with a black velvet rope, with a black stone, a crow outlined in silver with a ruby eye.

 

"Thanks, I love you."

 

"I love you as well."

 

Jonathan then kissed Bellaluna on the lips.

 

Soon Bellaluna and Mystique went back to New York, and despite being sunny out; to Bellaluna it felt like the sky was covered in darkness.

 

When they got back to New York, Bellaluna went to stay at her father's hidden layer since the apartment building was being fumigated for roaches.

 

Bellaluna was sitting on the roof holding a rose, and was feeling empty.

 

"Mystique told me that you fell in love with Dr. Crane."

 

"Please don't hurt him daddy, PLEASE!."

 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him, because I know that he won't hurt you."

 

"I miss him, daddy."

 

"I know, but I know you can go through this; you are a strong young woman, who doesn't give up with out a fight."

 

"Thanks daddy."

 

Erik then went back inside, and Bellaluna just looked towards horizon.

 

"If I'm such a strong person, why do I feel so weak?"


End file.
